


The Thief

by ThunderousShark



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark





	The Thief

More silent than a mouse and as quiet as a cat,

He is a thief,

He doesn't do it for the money,

No, he does it for the thrill.

Gold has no value to him,

It is only copper to be thrown away and sold for scrap.

 

He loves the danger of a well planed heist,

The fear of getting caught,

He is worse than an adrenaline junkie in that way.

Tools line his belt,

Ones to cut,

Ones to store.

 

What he steals isn't sold.

Its stored in an basement or an attic,

Even in specially designed rooms.

The police have never caught him,

They call him a ghost, a phantom,

Those who see him never know.

 

He is the trickiest of thieves,

He is the elite,

The best of the best.

People wish they could meet him,

People wish they could be him.

He is an art thief.


End file.
